


Top of the Class

by ami_ven



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Would you quit… hovering?  I’m fine.”
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Top of the Class

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hurt/comfort"

“Would you quit… hovering?” Mick snapped. “I’m fine.”

“Sure, now,” agreed Ray. “But an hour ago, you were bleeding out in the middle of a field. Forgive me for not being able to let go of that so quickly.”

“Why? I did.”

“ _You_ were delirious with blood loss,” said Ray. “And I… You were dying, Mick. You had lost so much blood, and you were dying in my arms, and there was nothing I could do.”

“You were worried about me?” said Mick. He sounded surprised and Ray, who had been pacing the infirmary, stopped abruptly.

“Of course I was,” he said. “We’re… we’re… aren’t we?”

Mick shrugged. “You’re a settle-down, wife-and-two-kids kinda guy, Haircut. Always figured I was just… convenient.”

“You are anything _but_ convenient,” say Ray. “Do you think I planned on you, Mick? You are the exact opposite of everything I ever thought I wanted.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Mick, dryly. “Thought you were supposed to be making me feel better.”

“That’s because you’re not listening. I thought I wanted that, the wife and kids. Someone who was probably a scientist, like me, someone stable and educated and…”

“You calling me stupid?” Mick asked.

“I’m saying I’m in love with you!” blurted Ray. “Most of the time, I have no idea _why_ , but I am. And when you’re hurt, I want to take care of you, okay? Why is that so hard to understand?”

Mick blinked, then ducked his head. “Dumb guys like me, we don’t catch on so fast.”

“You’re not dumb, Mick,” said Ray, softly. “But even a difficult student can improve with the help of a dedicated tutor.”

“Dedicated, huh?” Mick asked, grinning.

Ray grinned back and leaned in. “ _Very_ dedicated,” he agreed, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
